


WHY ARE THEY ALWAYS CRYING???

by Complete_Otakuness



Series: Going in Blind [1]
Category: Unwind Dystology - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Chaos in Five Seconds, Connor is trying his best, Connor stole five babies, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Lev is incompetent, RISA HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE US LIKE THIS, though the number isn't specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Complete_Otakuness/pseuds/Complete_Otakuness
Summary: Connor doesn't know what possessed him to leave breakfast to Lev of all people. What he does know is that it's too early to deal with this shit.
Relationships: Lev Calder & Connor Lassiter
Series: Going in Blind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128236
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	WHY ARE THEY ALWAYS CRYING???

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Connor woke up to one of the worst noises known to man. The sound of a fire alarm and screaming children.

“Hey Connor, how do you make the microwave stop smoking?” An oblivious Lev called from the foot of the stairs. A not-so-quiet groan escaped from Connor as he rolled out of bed, dragging his quilt with him. He spent a second on the floor collecting himself before taking a deep breath and flung the blanket off. 

Jumping up he sprinted out the door and yelled at Lev, “Grab the fire extinguisher!” before rushing past to assess the damage. Connor let out a sigh of relief when he discovered that none of the toddlers had gotten near the aforementioned microwave. What was making them cry was the incessant beeping of the fire alarm. 

Connor began to release the babies from their highchairs and carry them back to their rooms one by one. He spoke to them in what he hoped was a soothing manner while Lev yelled wildly and attacked their stained microwave with the fire extinguisher.

Why did Risa have to go get groceries today? Why had Lev used up all of their milk in his failed baking project? Why did Connor trust Lev to make breakfast? Why had he decided that owning an orphanage was a good idea? Why were they always crying?

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of my "Writing Fanfics for Fandoms I'm Not In". If anyone was curious, the summary my friend gave me when I asked them was "Basically infanticide is state sponsored. And there’s a lot of dystopia and propaganda. Much world building. The entire plot is them trying not to die.”


End file.
